Secret
by GoddessOfVictory
Summary: A story of two individuals in the Dark Order sharing their lustful feelings together that could never be reveal to anyone else. Rated M for Lemon M x F
1. Chapter 1 The Act

**Secret **

A story of two individuals in the Dark Order sharing their lustful feelings together that could never be reveal to anyone else.

Rated M for Lemon M x F

**A/N **– please note that this is not my typical fiction, but somewhere deep and dark inside of me was just yearning to pour these thoughts out in ink from the bottom of my heart. What insanity was I possessed with when writing this? Anyways, enough about me. Also, I don't own any of these DGM characters.

* * *

The iconic crescent moon hung high in the sky, lingering over cool brisk air, watching the empty halls of the Order's headquarters.

Darkness.

Only the glowing petals of the precious lotus illuminated what used to be a lonely room, but now revealing secretes of the two bodies that are entangled into a world that is entirely of their own.

**Their eyes met**

At first, he never thought much about her. After the countless times he had run into her in the hallways and sometimes shared tables with her in the cafeteria for the past two years, those large brown eyes began to catch his attention.

Every time he saw her, she would be alone.

Just like him.

She would always give him a genuine but nervous smile, but never the eye contact he desired. His curiosity grew, when he learned of her dedication to never give up, he began to admire her determination, secretly, of course.

Day by day, he grew fond of her, without realizing the consequences of where it will lead to. Some days, he would watch her from the balcony above and he would feel the need to protect her, to shield her from all the dangers in the world, despite her clumsiness of walking into objects and dropping things along the way. Oddly, he was attracted to her simpleness and every time she would bow her head politely and walk away from all her troubles with a content smile. He on the other hand would cause havoc. Perhaps that was the reason he was warming up to her.

No matter what, he would not say a word.

Not a word to anyone, and he would not admit his emotions not even to himself.

Until one day, she accidentally walked into him and her eyes looked up to meet his.

Innocence.

No word was expressed.

There was no need.

It was a mutual affection and he took her hands gently into his.

**Their lips touch**

"This is not right…." She protested.

"Shut up," his voice soft and smooth.

"What will the others think?"

"Who cares, they will never find out."

No one else would know. They are so different from each other on the outside; no one would ever believe they would be together.

And if they do get caught, may they be forever condemned in the name of the Vatican to have committed such sinful act.

He placed his lips over hers to cover her soft cries of protest. She had always afraid to be a burden to others. Only words of resentment and apologies will rain out of those feeble lips. Before, he would silence her with his menacing glare but now he can just shut her up with his lips. His words have always been short, crude, and almost all the time offends. However, they are now softened by her gentle lips.

**Their tongues tied **

Ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed of love to be sweet. The man would shower her with flowers and chocolates. They would hold hands, exchange funny stories, and laugh as they stroll through the gardens. How strangely was she wrong when reality contradicts her dreams?

Her first taste of him was bittersweet, like dark chocolate. She craved more. There was no flowers, no walk in the park, but this lustful feeling which she was physically attracted to became darker and darker.

On the other hand, he never even thought about relationships. Love to him was just a childish game that will only get in the way of his profession. An Exorcist should focus on his duties above all else, but….

there are exceptions... right?

His point of view changed when he tasted her lips, which is bitter yet smooth, like red wine aged to perfection. He couldn't stand sweets, so this was just perfect for him.

Even the warrior's heart can be tamed with a maiden's kiss. Before he knew it, he was craving more and more for this taste.

**Their bodies close**

Slowly, each button was unclasped and every zipper unzipped. Their uniforms tossed aside on to the floor amidst the heat and passion of their love making.

She crossed her arms over her body as she is as timid as a lamb. It took him several tries before he can pry her arms away and plant them on his firmly sculptured chest. Nervously, she traced her fingers over his battle scars, and her heart felt each pain that he had endured.

Did he bare all these pain alone all these years?

She wished she could reverse time to heal his wounds. She has the ability to do so, but only for a temporary period of time. It will never completely go away.

Her eyes then rest on the mysterious symbol that was tattooed on his chest. So many mysteries about him, and so many questions that she wanted to ask but too afraid to.

In contrast, her body was flawlessly smooth. His hands curiously explored her feminine curves. A sense of urges heightens within for each part that he touched. With the strength of his arms, he brought her closer to his body. Even though there was no scar, he could feel her past with his natural gift of intuition. Deep beneath that porcelain white skin were histories of countless failures and loneliness that have scarred her inner being.

Yet, those adversaries have made them both grew stronger as an individual and their lonely hearts brought them closer together.

**At last, he entered her**

Fingers intertwined.

Breathes quicken.

Time and Honor

The two melted together as one.

She let out a soft cry before he silenced her with the tip of his finger placed gently on her lips. She looked up to catch a glimpse of his face. "Silence or they can hear you." He whispered.

"But I really don't think this…" she winced.

He cut her off with his lips. He knew very well this was forbidden, and the fact that she is seven years older than him makes this relationship even more a blasphemy to the church. He knew they had to be cautious.

He quickened his movement and soon … an unfamiliar yet pleasurable feeling rippled through their bodies, and they came over …

and over again.

Innocence loss is now words known in a different context.

They both knew they were not suppose to, but how could something this wonderful could be so bad?

The moment lasted seconds, but to them it felt like eternity. They looked deeply into each others' eyes and it felt like time had stopped.

He never cared much about his life and he knew his time was short. However, in this instance, she gave him a purpose to be alive. With only two pink petals remain, he became to understand that time is precious.

There are still things he doesn't understand. The young dedicated swordsman, driven by his desires, had gone against the Order's rule. At this time, he could care less. As long as they keep this a secret, no one will ever find out.

From beneath the moonlight, a tiny petal budded within the enclosed glass.

* * *

**A/N** – Thanks for reading and I hope you like this story. Don't forget to drop me a review. Whether you like the story or not, what needs to be improved, or just almost anything. I would love to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 2 Doubt

Chapter 2 –

Disclaimer – -man characters are all owned by Hoshino Katsura. I merely just came up with the plot.

A/N - Do you konw how I was inspired to write the 1st chapter of the story? It was because of the 'The Musician' song that Allen played in the anime. That song just keeps playing over and over again in my head while I was writing it. It such suits the situation very well. This is just another unimportant fact that I like to share with everyone…

* * *

Ever since that night, he managed to pull her into his room over the past several days, and they made love over and over again until their bodies couldn't keep up and they both fell soundly asleep in each other's arms. He smiled to himself when he noticed how she began to overcome her shyness. It became an addiction, an obsession. But tomorrow, she was called out to a mission and he remained at the Order, waiting...

Noise Marie was busy letting out all his frustrations in the training room. While throwing punches repeatedly at the sand bag, he didn't understand how his countless attempts in pursuing the girl that he was secretly in love with could fail miserably. He paused when he heard a familiar footstep pacing towards him.

"Kanda, where have you been lately?" Marie asked.

Kanda walked into the training room. He pulled out his mugen and began practicing his pose, ignoring his training companion.

"I haven't seen you here for the past few evenings. That's very unusual of you to be out of your training routine.

There was a pause.

"I was busy." Kanda replied simply knowing very well of what had kept him pre-occupied that caused him to skip his evening practice. He looked over at Marie who was all covered in sweat. "Oi, seems like you've been working out pretty hard, did something tick you off?"

"You can tell?" Marie sounded surprise. He paused for a few minutes before he spoke again. "If I tell you, will you keep this a secret?"

"Personally, I don't care..." The younger comrade continued swirling his sword in midair.

Marie took a deep breath. He believed his long term companion is the only one who could hear him out. "I asked a girl out the other day. I really liked her, but she doesn't feel the same way to me."

"You know very well being in a relationship is forbidden here in the Order." Kanda spoke calmly with his eyes lowered.

"I understand. But you don't know how difficult it is when you love someone and you can't say anything to them." Noise Marie continued punching the bag. "Good thing she is out on a mission with Krory. I can at least concentrate on my training. Thanks for hearing me out."

"Tch..." Knowing who the girl Marie was interested in, the younger boy couldn't help but to ask "What did she say when you asked her?"

"She said she was very busy, and apologized many times afterwards. But I could sense in her tone she didn't want to go out..." Marie was too busy focusing on his punches that he didn't catch the awkward tone in Kanda's voice.

Kanda couldn't focus on his training anymore. He went to the room next door to meditate, hoping that will help clear his mind.

The art of meditation is a spiritual art form that had helped bring him back to a tranquility stage to balance off the adrenaline rush used to hunt down Akumas. But in this situation, it didn't help. He started thinking about Krory and her, alone on a mission together for the entire week. That blood sucking vampire that every woman are naturally attracted to. Will he take advantage of her? Will she fall for his charm? Kanda quickly blocked these thoughts out of his head. It was annoying, but like a normal teenager, he began to worry.

* * *

Miranda tested the warmth of the water with her fingers before stepping into the shower. The water felt good on her aching skin as she had been travelling with her assigned partner all day trying to find the town that they were to investigate for any signs of Innocence.

Innocence, the word repeated over her head, as she wrapped her arms gently around her body with a guilty, girlish smile.

The day would have gone by smoothly if they both weren't lacking in a good sense of direction. She thought to herself whoever partnered her up with Arystor Krory was just asking for a disaster to happen. She needed someone strong to guide her, to take control of the situation, and to protect her. Now if they had partnered her up with Kanda...

Her face glowed a rosy red just the thought of his name.

The past few days had been an amazing experience for her. Miranda Lotto who had never dated, kissed, nor loved by anyone had found herself making love with an anti-social swordsman that many in the Dark Order are intimidated by. She had always thought he was too young for her, but with his mature appearance and the fact that he had been through more life experiences than her made her felt like she was the naive one.

She thought about those nights with him and wondered if they were only dreams. Everything happened so suddenly, so ... unexpectedly. She wondered if they are now in a relationship. Is he in love with her? Or was it just one of those spur of the moment that she simply shouldn't think any more of it? Her insecurities that she worked so hard to build up began to crumble beneath the doubt and confusion that was growing in her mind. Either way, being in love with him meant going against the Dark Order. The Dark Order who had brought her in and shaped her into an Exorcist that can save people's lives. If they hadn't taken her in, she would still be finding a job trying to make ends meet.

She stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself off. Looking into the mirror, she couldn't help but wondered, _what could have attracted him to lure her to his room the first place?_ The answer was right in front of her, yet, the poor girl was not aware of it.

* * *

A/N – I didn't think I was going to continue this story. But thanks to all the amazing reviews that came in, I decided to make it a little longer. Playing with the concept of 'Secrets' which is the title of this story, I began to explore around the other secrets hidden in the Dark Order. So in this chapter, we learned of Noise's secret and Kanda's jealously which I am sure he will kill anyone that dares to find out. Whose secrets should I reveal next? Don't worry, the story will still revolve around these two characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 -

A/N – Finally I have updated chapter 3 for this story. Once again, thanks to all your reviews and support which have given me this power and will to continue writing. Life is getting busier so I may not publish another chapter until next year. So just want to wish you all an early Merry Xmas and happy new year!

Also note, this chapter alludes to some future spoilers up to Chapter 188. But very minor that for those who are not up to date in the manga may not even realize it.

Disclaimer – All DGM characters in this story are the property of Hoshino.

* * *

"Good Morning" The dark hair maiden walked towards the dining table where helpings of pancakes, slices of sausages, bacons, and milk were served, and where the caped man ate a mouthful of bacons delightfully.

"Morning Miss Miranda." Kory looked up to see the tired lady with eyes rimmed with dark circles. "My lady, are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, I. I… am f..fine" Miranda tried her best to beam an energetic smile to her partner. "Just a little headache this morning from a lack of sleep…" Maybe if she stops thinking about Kanda, perhaps she wouldn't feel this crappy she thought.

"Oh dear, we still have a whole day to gather information before heading back." Krory pointed out.

"Don't worry…. I might feel better if I have some food in my stomach." And within minutes, Miranda managed to fill her plate up. She poured herself a glass of milk when she couldn't help but notice the bottle of red wine on the table.

Krory caught the curious look on her face. "I have a habit of drinking wine for breakfast. This goes back when Eliade and I would both drink a glass in the morning."

"I…I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring back old memories"

"That is fine… oohhh….Eliade, how much I loved her…" Krory suddenly emerged himself into a dream state. "It's hard to believe how awkward it will be now if Eliade is still alive. I wonder what the Order would think if an Exorcist and an Akuma falling in love together…. Ooohh...my Eliade…"

Miranda choked on a piece of pancake that she was chewing on. She thought maybe having an affair with an Exorcist might not be that bad.

Krory continued on for another few minutes proclaiming his love for his dead girlfriend. It was starting to creep Miranda out as she drank some milk to swallow the food "I…I see… you must really miss her."

Those words brought Krory back to the dining table at the inn they were staying. "Ohhh… sorry Miranda, every time I think of her, I couldn't help myself. I miss her greatly but it doesn't bother me too much. The Exorcist code does not allow us to… well you know, but that doesn't mean I can't stop dreaming of Eliade. In a way, it's a good excuse for me."

Miranda didn't realize how much she had stuffed herself, while listening to Kory daydreaming away. Next thing she knew, she felt a pain in her stomach and unexpectedly vomited on to the floor.

"Miss Miranda!" Krory cried out. "I will get someone quick to clean it up." He stood up quickly and waved at the hostess down the hall. "Looks like I will have to figure out how to get back to the inn on my own today."

Krory had managed to gather all the information they needed to complete the mission, so they were able to get back to the Order the next day.

* * *

It was already 9 o'clock at night. Besides going to the Nurse's office for a quick check up, Miranda was practically in bed the whole day, trying to recover from all those sleepless rights she had.

She prompted herself in bed and looked into the mirror next to her to see her usual dark circles underneath her eyes were gone. She suddenly felt energize from all the sleep that she had, so she decided to head to the library to stretch out her feet.

The library was one of Miranda's favorite place to be. She loves to read and it's a quiet place where everyone focus in their own little world, minding their own business, and where Miranda felt at ease.

Carefully, she creaked open her door slowly. She peeked out with her right eye and surveyed the hallways to make sure no one was around. For some reason, part of her really wanted to see him, to yearn for his touch; but the other part of her instinct is telling her to stay away from him, he is not one to mess with.

Once she saw the coast was clear, she jumped out of her room. Quickly closing the door behind her, she made her way to the Order's library which is 10 flights of stairs beneath her. On the way down the 6th set of stairs, her usual habits caused her to trip over her other feet and she felt herself falling forward. Knowing the only thing she can do, she closed her eyes with both hands outstretched in front of her to embrace the landing.

"Huh…" was her reaction when she hit something soft.

"Miranda" The tall figure pulled her up.

"I… I am so sorry…" she quickly straighten herself up from the collision and a sigh of relief spread through her face when she looked up to see who caught her from the fall.

"Miranda, are you ok?" Komui asked.

"I…I am…." Her voice trailed off when she noticed the all so familiar blue hair flashed down the corridor out of the corner of her eyes.

"Miranda, I was just looking for you, do you…" before Komui could finish his sentence, Miranda ran off like a whirlwind travelling at a hundred kilometer per hour before disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

Panting and trying to catch her breath, the poor Exorcist had finally reached the entrance to the Library. She wandered through the maze of bookshelves which she was already too familiar with. She managed to lose herself into one of the deepest corner of the Library where she felt secure, surrounded by the towers of bookshelves and no one to bother her.

She sat down at one of the tables and opened a book in her hand. As she read, she wasn't able to process any of the words. Miranda began to daydream…

That stern look in his face, she wonder what it's like to see him smile.

That beautiful raven hair.

Those strong arms that massacred hundreds of Akumas, can caress her so gently.

She gave a shiver at that thought.

Yet…

She knew this was all wrong…

It's time to move on and forget about him…

She rested her book down on the table. To her disbelief, she saw him sitting across the table from her. Nervously, Miranda lifted up her book again to hide. _This is crazy. I must be hallucinating here. _She slowly peeked from the corners of the book.

There he was, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed, with one left bend over the other one.

"K…K…Kanda Kun"

He sat there starring at her, little did she knew her cheeks flushed a cherry blossom pink. He leaned in closer.

"What are you doing here?"

"Eh… r…reading…"

"You can read upside down?"

Miranda turned her book around and realized she had been holding it upside down. Feeling more embarrass than ever, she stood up nervously from her chair and backed herself into a corner of the bookshelves, hoping he would just leave her be.

He walked closer to her as her head hung low. Miranda clenched her hand into a fist and held it close to her heart. A nervous habit she had.

She realized her heart was beating out of control. _Why is she feeling so nervous? _She wondered. Was it because it's only been a week since she last saw him? Or was it because she was nervous of what she think he is about to do to her?

"Please…. K…Kanda… I…I don't think this is right… I don't think I am good enough…" Miranda pleaded with her two hands now clasped over her chest.

"Uruse" His voice remains low and monotonous. "I need to know. Did anything happen between the two of you?"

She looked up puzzled and noticed a glimpse of anger glossed over those dark blue orbs. Standing at 6 foot 4, he can easily tower over her.

"The two of you?" She repeated not knowing what was going on.

"Che… I am talking about the mission you were on." This time, there was a slight hint of irritation in his voice. Kanda tilted his head to the side; he hated to ask these meaningless questions, but he needed to know.

"Do you mean Krory and I?" She paused for a moment and realized Kanda actually cared. "Nothing happened. Kanda, you know I would never cheat on you or wanted to be with anyone else but you…" Realized what she had just confessed, she immediately raised one of her hand to cover her mouth.

He was taken a step back. The way she was, he knew very well she wasn't hiding anything from him, and he liked the fact that he can trust her. His heart felt a tone just got lifted from his chest, yet, his expression on his face remained stoic.

"I…I am sorry Kanda. Please ignore what I just said. I… I … know you deserve someone m…much better than me…" She sobbed.

"Uruse" he leaned in to seal her lips with his. These soft gentle petals tasted so good.

"You are fine the way you are." He added.

She breathed in his scent. A scent that she was all too familiar with. _Did he just acknowledge her_? All these years she had been lonely? All these years she had been working hard for someone who would appreciate her for who she was, acknowledging her… to love her…

The feeling was too overwhelming, which caused her time innocence to activate on its own accord. An image suddenly appeared in her mind. A young boy, who was trying to catch up with another boy his age, were playfully running across the field. Both boys were smiling and Miranda recognized one of them was Kanda.

"Yu, hurry up." The other boy called out to the one behind him and the image faded. Miranda was very confused why she was seeing this vision in her head. Next, another scene appeared and she saw the younger Kanda crying over the other boy who was lying on his back, all bloody and bruised. Miranda was horrified as she watched but wasn't able to help the other boy whose life was slipping away as time passed and she wasn't able to stop it.

She came to a realization that she was able to see his past, how he came to be, and why he distanced himself from everyone around him. The lost of someone he cared for was more painful that any physical wound that he ever had.

Miranda's eyes remained closed and she can feel his kiss deepened. His arms wrapped around her, drawing her closer to him while his hand brushed against the soft alpaca sweater she was wearing, which is so irresistible to touch.

She felt his hand moved down next to her hips as he traced his fingers tips down her thigh and slightly tugged at the purple skirt she was wearing. _He is not going to do it here, is he?_ A nervous thought came across her mind. What if someone just so happened to walk by?

In the heat of the moment, Kanda broke the kiss and stepped backwards to maintain his posture.

"What…" She was about to ask what was happening when to her horror, she saw a hand placed on Kanda's shoulder.

* * *

A/N – "Uruse" means 'shut up' in Japanese. Instead of the bluntness in the English word, I choose to use the Japanese one as it so much more softer sounding. When Kanda says it in the Anime, if you didn't know what that word meant, it sounded so sexy and enticing, who would have though saying 'shut up' can sound like that?

And of course, please, please review. Who do you think that person in the last sentence would be?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I want to thank all you wonderful people who enjoy this story and have dropped me a review. I really appreciate all your comments/feedbacks and I take every single one to heart. Thanks for all your patience... and now I present to you chapter 4.

Disclaimer – I don't own any DGM characters, story is my random thoughts of the day.... enjoy!

* * *

A sweat dripped off Miranda's pale cheeks as her arms both stretched out and fingers cringed tightly at the hem of her dress. Miranda Lotto never thought she would end up like this. She had always tried to be a good girl, never trespass the law and obeying the Testament always. Now sitting in the office with Komui and the ever scary looking Levierre, she felt like her knees were wobbling so much that she will fall over any minute.

"Miss Miranda Lotto, let me introduce myself. I am Inspector Levierre." The dictator like figure stood up from his chair.

Speechless, Miranda was so nervous that she felt they can see her body shaking all over_. "Come on, get it together."_ She tried to reassure herself. She had built up a stronger self these past two years. All that was hard work and she wasn't going to let herself loose it all this time. "Please to meet you..." She bowed timidly.

"Miranda-san, there is no need to worry. The Inspector here simply wanted to ask you some questions." Komui's soft spoken voice calmed Miranda a little.

"I... I am sorry. I... I am no good. Please... continue." She managed to curl her lips up and beam a pleasant smile.

"Please pardon Miranda-san here. She had seen a lot of tragedies in her past few missions and had been blaming herself a lot." Komui said as he turned to Levierre.

"Is that so? Such a weak being of an Exorcist..." The Inspector leaned forward in his chair with both hands clasped in front of his face. "No need to worry dear, let's get to the point. I am very interested in the power of your innocence and how it had evolved."

The clueless Miranda didn't understand why they were suddenly interested in her Innocence. _Evolved?_ _What did that even meant?_ She was expecting the Inspector to expel her from the Order for having an illicit relationship with one of their most skilled Exorcist.

"Ehh..." She was caught speechless again. She wasn't about to tell them she was making out with Kanda in the Library. She managed to mumble a few words. "I... I don't really know. Could be I was reading and then maybe...perhaps…"

It's okay Miranda-san," Komui cut in, noticing how much she was struggling. "Well, we all know you are a very emotional person, especially when you get into your stories. Why not demonstrate your new ability. Can you try reading my past?"

"Oh, sure..." Miranda closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on Komui's presence, but nothing happened. After a few minutes, Komui offered his hand out to her as she timidly placed hers over his. A slight glow sparked between their hands and she closed her eyes.

This time, she saw a vision of a younger Komui with a little girl a few inches shorter than him. _That must be Leenalee_, Miranda thought to herself. The little girl was crying as the two men pulled her away from Komui. Komui with tears squirting all over was helplessly being pulled back by two other men in uniforms. From behind the shadows, Levierre was watching with a gleeful smile.

Miranda opened her eyes and told them the vision she saw. Komui nodded quietly and turned to Levierre.

"Well, I see." Levierre continued. "What else can you do with the Innocence?"

"Eh... I believe that is all...Sir" Miranda replied timidly.

"Very well then… Komui, have your science department document and check on Miranda's innocence. In the mean time, I will report this to the head office." Levierre stood up and left the room.

Miranda was relief that it was over. She looked up to Komui and was surprised to find a very concern look on his face.

"Miranda-san, thank goodness the Inspector was only interest in your Innocence." He said as he walked over to close the door behind him. "Now tell me the truth of what really happened."

The frightened Miranda brought both hands up to cover her face. "I… I am… Sorry…"

"You don't need to be afraid, Miranda san. I won't hurt you and I will do anything to help you out." Komui took a deep breath before he whispered. "The nurse told me that you are pregnant."

Miranda let out a silent gasp before fainting on to the floor.

* * *

The two team mates stride down the corridors together. Both silent as they both didn't know what to say to each other. Surely Noise Marie was upset when he found out there was something going on between Miranda and his comrade, but he was surprised that he didn't feel any hatred or anger towards Kanda, the young teen that was walking casually beside him, tilting his head up and starring off to empty space. Noise Marie wondered if Kanda was concern of Miranda being called upon by the Inspector so suddenly, but Marie reassured himself that he was able to get to them before the Inspector step foot into the Library.

"Oi…" Kanda suddenly stopped in his track.

Noise turned to him and waited patiently as he can hear Kanda cursed under his breath.

"I never ask of you for anything." He choked on his words. "What happened back there is only between us..."

Noise nodded slowly. "My lips are sealed, but I am only doing this for Miranda."

"Che..." Kanda rolled his eyes. That was a close call that they were almost caught. He had Marie to thank for. He never doubted the fact that Marie has superb hearing abilities, but he never thought Noise would be using it to listen into the conversation he had with Miranda deep among the isolated bookshelves. Thankfully, if Noise hadn't done that and got to them first, Kanda would have been sitting in Komui's office by now. "_I will have to catch up with Miranda afterwards to make sure everything on her side is fine"_ He thought to himself.

"What's going on with the two of you?" Tiedoll suddenly appeared around the corner. "I can sense that gloomy aura all the way down the hall."

"Gensei!" Marie startled.

"What brings you here so late at night?" Kanda asked inattentively.

"Care to share what you boys are worried about? I will be glad to welcome you with wide open arms if you need a shoulder to cry on." The General took a step forward and was ready to reach out to them when Kanda pulled out his Mugen and jumped backward in defence stance.

Tiedoll had no choice but wrapped his arms around the next available person. "Marie, I can feel the sorrow from you. Now tell me, did Yu-Kun stole something precious from you? Hmm?"

"H...How did you know, Gensei?" Marie said as he tried to pry one of Tiedoll's arms away.

"Don't listen to him; he is making things up." Kanda said with annoyance while keeping his distance.

"Well, so what's the fight about between the two of you?"

"Actually," Marie hesitated. "It was never mind to begin with. As long as Kanda treasures it well, I am okay with it."

Kanda felt a stab through the heart. He closed his eyes and pulled his Mugen back to its sheath. "Don't worry, I will." He nodded slightly. "Now Gensei, were you looking for us?"

"Well, I got a message from the head that there is an urgent mission and we will have to leave immediately. I will brief you as we get there." Tiedoll suddenly turned austere, from the looks of that, Kanda can tell this is not going to be an easy mission. As for Miranda, he will just have to see her when he gets back.

* * *

Back in the office, where Levierre presented his report to the Committee;

"That's a very interesting thought you've bought up."

"But that would mean we will lose an Exorcist. In times like this, I don't know if we can afford that."

"True, but because we are short on Exorcist, we need to make sure our best Exorcist are still capable to carry out their missions."

"Some sacrifice will need to be made..."

* * *

A/N – Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! It's always nice to get reviews. And yes, I've started working on the next chapter already, so till then...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Hoshino is publishing her chapters quicker then how often I update, I have to admit I am pretty slow. Sorry for the wait…

Disclaimer - All DGM characters in this story are the property of Hoshino.

* * *

"Miranda…"

"Miranda…"

A faint voice can be heard from a far off distance. Someone was calling to her.

Miranda turned around just to be met with Kanda's cool blue eyes. His expression stoic as always, but words can't express the feeling of how happy Miranda was to see him.

She automatically wrapped her arms around him. On the other hand, she was also afraid. How can she begin to tell him that she bears his child when she barely understand or know him?

Kanda gently lifted her arms off his shoulders and stared into her dark brown eyes. "They know about us. Don't they?" He hissed.

Miranda shook her head quickly from left to right. "No, I would never tell anyone about us. I would never betray you. I… I love you."

"Che." Kanda's eyes narrowed to the floor. "Let's end this. It's too dangerous for the both of us to go on like this. Pretend nothing has ever happen between us" with that, Miranda saw his back turned toward her. Tears started to foam in her eyes as he continued to walk and disappeared into darkness.

"Miranda-san!"

"Eeekkk!" She screeched out loud. She realized her cheeks were wet and her palms sweaty.

"Miranda-san, are you okay?"

Miranda's eyes sprung wide open and she realized she was sitting in her own bed with Leenalee holding on to her hands.

"Miranda-san, don't worry. You probably had a bad dream."

"It was … only a dream?" The dazed women scratched her head trying to recollect what had happened in this past few hours. "I am in my room! What happened?"

"Brother said you fainted in his office. We bought you back into your room so you can get some rest." Leenalee smiled sincerely.

"Thank you Leenalee-chan. So did um… Chief Komui… eh… mentioned anything to you?"

Leenalee reached out a hand and gently brushed Miranda's wavy strands that were covering her face. "Komui told me you are pregnant. He wanted me to tell you your secret is safe with us, but we need to do something about this before other's starting to get suspicious."

"I… I am pregnant!" Miranda cried out in disbelief. "I am so sorry, I never even thought…."

"Its okay, Miranda, that's why brother send me here since it will be easier to talk over it among us girls."

"But, I don't even know what to say…."

"Well, first of all, can you tell me who the father of the baby is?" Leenalee asked.

There was a silence and Miranda sat frozen on her bed.

"Miranda-san, we will need to know who the father is so we can find a way to help you." Leenalee pressed.

"I am so sorry, I… I can't say it. I just can't…"

Leenalee thought for a moment and came to a horrid realization. "You don't mean you were raped?"

"No, no, no…." Miranda protested insistently. "I didn't mean it that way. I… I…"

"Then who?" Leenalee jumped in quickly. "The guy should very well be responsible for all that it's going to happen afterwards."

"I promised. I vowed not to tell anyone of this. If the higher ups in the Order finds out, they may expel us both. They may put us on trial…"

"So he is someone in the Order!" Leenalee's eyes lit up as if she had hit the jackpot.

"No…" Miranda smacked a hand to her forehand. If she was going to keep her promise, then she must not be giving away any more clues. More importantly, Miranda was thinking how she is going to bring this up to Kanda, or if she was even going to say anything to him at all.

"Could very well be Krory-chan. You two just came back from a mission together. Am I right Miranda?" There was a pause. "Miranda-san are you still with me?"

Miranda was too busy in her mind debating whether she needs to let Kanda know about this or not. Even if she told him, how would he react? What would he even say? Would he even do anything about it? Probably not… The poor women's mind was now clouded with more confusion, and with Leenalee continuously prying information out of her, it really didn't help with the situation.

"Where is Chief Komui?" She suddenly asked hopping it would change up the conversation a bit so she can give herself sometime to calm down.

"He is already out and about in the boy's dormitory looking for the guy who got you pregnant."

"Oh no!" Miranda can't possibly imagine what Komui would end up doing.

* * *

In the meantime, in the bookman's room.

"Yawn… who is knocking the door in such early hours?" The sleepy headed red head opened the door just to be ran over by a hyper-active Komui.

"What the…" Lavi managed to get back up from the floor and found the Chief frantically going through the piles of books on his desk.

"Found it!" Komui raised up a book in his hand. "Let's see what we have here" as he flipped the pages quickly with his impatient fingers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lavi scratched his hair with one hand. Feeling more annoyed than angry, he was still trying to figure out what had woke him up.

"What kind of diary is this?" Komui pushed his glasses up and maintained his posture. "It's all about missions, where is the fun? Where is the romance?"

"Eh… that's my log to track my missions, and besides, what guy would keep a diary?" Lavi shook his head while reaching out his arm to grab his book back. "What's going on?"

"Okay Lavi, be honest with me. Have you ever slept with anyone in the Order?"

"What kind of question is this? That's blasphemy. I ain't going to get myself kick out of the Order."

"Do you know if anyone would?"

"Not that I know off. Now if you please let me go back to…."

"Wait, wait Lavi. I promise I won't get you in trouble. Just think for a second. Any ideas?" Komui pleaded.

Lavi looked up as if he's searching through his memory banks. "Nope… Is this something about Leenalee that got you so worked up on?"

"Leenalee? What about my precious Leenalee! Do you have any idea what you are saying?? Heh??"

Lavi backed away quickly waving his arms to fend off the lunatic Chief. "I… I know nothing. I take that back… Wait!"

Lavi saw Allen just walked by the door. He was probably wondering what all the ruckus was about.

"Maybe you should ask Allen. We all know he has a soft spot for all girls" Lavi yelped while trying to catch his breath from fending off the Chief.

"Eh?" The innocent young Exorcist replied dumbfounded and he had no clue what was happening.

"Allen! Don't go away. I need to ask you something!" Komui yelled across the room.

An automatic reaction from that was to run for your life, and Allen Walker did just that.

The high pitch voice of the Chief have annoyed everyone in the boy's dormitory throughout the day. Poor Krory had to run and hide in the kitchen since Komui had attempted to question him four times already within the same day.

* * *

Fortunately, the day passed by without anyone physically harmed. When the night falls, the hallways once again were replaced by the silent humming of the ventilation fan. It was one o'clock at night, Miranda slowly creaked her door just enough to make sure no one was around. She tried her best to not make a sound as she made her way towards the only room she knew too well.

A gentle knock grace the wooden door. There was no answer. Miranda waited impatiently for awhile before knocking the second time, which to her surprise, the door slightly opened by itself. She went in without hesitation to find the room dark and empty. Disappointed, she turned around when a glow of purple caught the corner of her eyes. Curiosity grew as she walked toward the mesmerizing glow.

She had seen the flower before in the night she shared with him, but she was too pre-occupied to ever have a close look at it. There were only two petals left on the lotus leave.

Enchanting…

She brought her hands up to touch the delicate flower but fortunately it was enclosed behind glass.

Why a Lotus flower? Miranda thought to herself. It was obvious Kanda hadn't been taking good care of it with just two petals left. He never seemed to be the type to be interested in flowers. Then again, she never thought he would have been interested in her. There was still so much she wanted to learn about her lover.

Suddenly, she heard voices

Voices getting closer to the room…

"So that was the decision of the Committee. We believe it is the best course of action…" The Inspector emerged into the room and was surprised to see Miranda's presence.

"Well, perfect timing Miss Lotto. I don't know why I would have found you in his room, but I was talking to Link here that your evolved Innocence is just the solution we needed. Link, please allow Miss Miranda Lotto to understand the situation.'

"Yes sir! Miss Lotto, let's begin." Link closed the door and turned to Miranda.

It was almost half an hour, and Link was still talking. He told her about Kanda's past. Link told her that Kanda was not a normal Exorcist; he was a unique kind, one that has the ability to heal his wounds. But with such special ability came a downside, and that his life span was tied to the delicate Lotus. He told her about his healing ability has been slowing down. Kanda was one of the best Exorcists the Black Order had spent a lot of money and time on, and his life is slowly but surely slipping away.

Miranda gave a horrifying gasp. She couldn't help herself but she dropped down on to the floor and started to cry. "I didn't realize that he had gone through all that… I… I always thought I was the unlucky one, but compare to Kanda… this is horrible. I… I mean he never spoke about it and he acts all tough and serious on the outside."

"He seems pretty important to you." The Inspector raised an eyebrow seeing how hurt Miranda was having learned about Kanda's past.

She tried to wipe the tears off, but it was just too much for her to control anymore. "Is is he going to … die?" Her voice was shaking terribly.

"His life source is depleting, and soon he is going to die" Levierre spoke bluntly while his lips twisted into a wicked smile. "But there is a way to save him…"

"There is?" Miranda lifted her head up with eyes flowing with tears. "What is the way? Is there something I can do?"

"The Mugen Exorcist needs time to prolong his life span. If he had the time Innocence synchronized to his body, he might just live quite a few years longer." Link added. "Which means Miranda, you will have to give up your Innocence in exchange for Kanda Yu's life."

Miranda didn't give it a second thought. If that is the only thing she can do to save his life, she was willing to do anything for him at this time. "Well… my innocence can't bring people back from the dead. It can prolong their life for only a temporary period of time." She managed to smile. "Heh… now that it had evolved, it can only read people's past. It was never really useful anyways. I am willing to give it up if it can save his life."

Link watched as the women in front of him had made her decision so quick. He cleared his throat. "Miss Miranda Lotto, transferring one's Innocence and synchronizes it to another's body is an operation that had never been done in the Order. Not only you may lose your Innocence, but you may also lose much more than that if anything goes wrong. Do you understand?"

* * *

A/N – okay. I shall leave it at this. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! That always makes me happy. As a bonus, for all those who have been supporting this story, I thought I will throw in an Omake at the end. Enjoy!

Omake –

Miranda entered Kanda's room

Miranda: This flower! It reminds me of the Beauty and the Beast enchanted rose.

Allen: So if the girl and the Beast fall in love, does that mean the spell will be broken?

Kanda: Who are you calling a Beast? (Slides Mugen out of his sheath)

Allen: Hey, I didn't say anything about you being the Beast…

Kanda: It's implied…

Miranda: P…Please don't fight, if there is anyone that is the Beast, it would be Levierre.

Kanda: You mean you and Levierre are going to fall in love?

Miranda fainted at that terrible thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yay, another chapter added to this story. Thanks again for all your reviews and support! I was so surprised that the Omake was a hit! Maybe I should start writing something more cheerful after this as it's getting a little bit too dark. Also, whenever you see italics in this chapter, it indicates a flashback scene. Enjoy!

Disclaimer – DGM characters in this story all belong to Hoshino. Kudos to her for coming up with such amazing character designs!

* * *

Difficulty... breathing... the suffocating smell of corpse and ashes. The battle in some ways could be called a victory, but it was a tough one and not without sacrifice. Noise Marie was severely injured but was fortunate to be rescued and transported to the nearest hospital in the vicinity. Kanda's health was no better. Having suffered several severe fractures in his ribs, he steadied himself up with his Mugen. Normally, his re-generation ability would have healed his injuries by now, but the time it takes to recover had been slower as time passed. He needed more time, and he feared his time was near.

He doesn't understand his actions. Despite his injuries, he found himself headed back to Headquarters instead of being treated with the others. He was pushing himself harder, racing against time.

Time...

He didn't care much for in the past.

Every day he was living on a mission, a mission that was assigned to him to protect the world, by killing Akumas. To protect a world that he had never get to know or understand. Exorcists were created to fight, and that was also why second generation Exorcists were created, like him. It would have been better off if he was still asleep like the others were.

But now he learned how precious time could be. He wanted to make use of that last few moments he had to live. He needed ... time.

Climbing up the stairs had never been such a tough tasks for the Japanese swordsman. With every exhausted breath and every ounce of energy that remained in him, he managed to arrive in front of the door, her door.

"Che... what the hell am I thinking?" He pulled out his Mugen to bring down the door lock and let himself in. He doesn't really know why he wanted to be here, why he wanted to see her so much. But he knew for sure that during those few days that he spent with her was the only time in his life that he had ever truly felt human.

Miranda was awoken by the warmth of another body against hers. She recognized the scent which was all too familiar to her.

"I miss you." She pushed herself up to sitting to return his embrace.

Before long, she realized there was something wrong. This wetness…, this smell…, "Kanda, y… you are bleeding…"

She hugged him tighter as if he would leave her any minute. "What happened?" She reached a hand up to caress his cheek. He felt so cold.

"Gensui… He died" His tone was emotionless as always.

It took Miranda awhile to realize, but she quickly reached over to her Innocence. "Time Record Activate" An illusions of clocks glowed around them as the hands of time began rewinding back.

"Please Kanda, please be okay. You will need to go to the infirmary."

"You met with the Inspector and Komui, what happened?" It meant to be a question, but it came out as a command

"They wanted to learn more about my Innocence. It's okay, they haven't found out about us."

"They didn't do anything to hurt you, did they?" He hissed.

"No… not at all."

"Good." He paused to take in a deep breath before continuing. "There is something you need to know."

"No, you can tell me later." Miranda insisted impatiently. "We've got to get someone to look at your wounds. You're bleeding too much."

She tried to push him up, but he caught her arm and looked straight into those dark brown eyes. He had never seen such determination in those glossy pupils.

"Fine," He grunted as she slowly led him out of her room.

Miranda knew there was not much time left. Her time recovery can only heal his wounds temporarily. She decided to proceed with Levierrer's plan.

"_Miss Lotto, what have we decided here?" Levierre spoke with his fingers intertwined. "But before you give an answer, I would like to remind you again that it is in the best interest to lengthen the Exorcists' life span, don't you agree?"_

"_Yes, Inspector, I understand what I need to do." Miranda nodded timidly. She had always felt this uneasiness around Levierrer's presence._

"_Good, when you are ready, please speak with Heveleska. She is aware of the situation and will guide you through the process of what you must do for the Order's best interest."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Kanda, please be okay." Miranda used as much strength she could possibly exert to guide the injured Exorcist to the infirmary. He had one arm swung over her shoulder for leverage as he limped his way through trying not to burden the slim women who seemed to have her mind set on something he is yet to be aware of.

"What's going on here?" The nurse came running in as she saw the bloody wounded teen. "Quick, we need to stop the bleeding… Miranda, go get the bath ready for him…"

Miranda went around to the private bath and turned on the tab.

"_Miranda, so you decided to come to see me." Heveleska's voice echoed the entire room._

"_Yes, I… I… need your help." Miranda's fingers were fidgeting._

"_You are a very brave women, Miranda. I am aware of what's been happening. You had always been putting others lives above yourself. Do you know what it means to lose your Innocence?"_

"_I know life had been unlucky for me. I am happy that I carry the time Innocence. Being an Exorcist had changed my life tremendously. It gave me the reason to live and to protect everyone even if it is just for a little longer. Even if it may endanger my life, b... but there is just one thing I needed to ask..." Miranda paused. She took in a deep breath not knowing how to phrase it in words._

"_What is it? Please ask my child." Heveleska's voice was gentle._

"_I... I am pregnant and I just wanted to make sure none of this will harm the baby I am bearing."_

"_Hmmm. The child is his, is it not?"_

"_Y...you know already?" Miranda eyes widened._

"_You can keep a secret from everyone else, but there are some things that I, being the guardian of your Innocents, will know." Heveleska gave Miranda a smile "Do not worry; your child will not be harm in this process. If this is what you wish, it can very well be done. In order to extend Exorcist Kanda Yu's life, the time Innocence will need to be combined with his Innocence, which is his Mugen. But before Komui can merge the two Innocences together, Kanda need to be synchronized with the time Innocence before he can wield it with his Mugen. If he is not synchronized properly, his body will reject the new formed Innocence, which could lead to severe consequence._

"_And how do we get him to synchronize with my time Innocence?"_

"_Miranda, your body have already synchronized with time. When two souls become one, during this time, the time Innocence must be activated in order for the synchronization to work._

"_When two souls become ... you don't mean?" Miranda blushed embarrassly at that thought._

"_You don't have to be shy my child." Heveleska nodded slightly. "This will only be between you and me."_

Back in the Nurse's room, Kanda's injuries recovered in a miraculously fast pace, with the help of her time Innocence of course. Seeing things were all under control, the Nurse had already left to attend other urgent matters, leaving Kanda and Miranda alone in the room. The Japanese teen went into the bath to wash off the blood, while Miranda began her preparation for what needed to be done next.

* * *

Miranda was very nervous. Offering herself like this was completely not something she would ever do.

She opened the door to the bath and saw him sitting on the wooden floor with his back leaning against the tiled wall. All strength depleted from him, and he had never looked so vulnerable before.

Her heart sank at the sight.

She carefully approached him, trying not to disturb his restful state, at least for a moment longer.

He sensed her presence immediately with his eye lids slowly open. Miranda was standing above him in a purple kimono, hair tied up with her bangs loosely framing her face. She slowly lowered herself down straddling him in between, with both her knees rested of the floor.

Her costume peaked his interest as he tilted his head up slowly and dark blue eyes met with watery brown ones. Embarrassed, she shifted her gaze away as he took in her beauty.

She reached out her hand to gently caress his cheek while her gaze lowered to avoid his. The gestures and her demeanour all pointed to the fact that it was an invitation for him. An invitation he couldn't refuse.

He reached out slowly with both hands tugging on the collar of her kimono and slowly pulling them down over her shoulders, revealing beautiful white skin. He looked up to see if he got permission to continue further, but Miranda, with her gaze still lowered, only blushed a cherry blossom red. Her face turned away, but he was able to catch a glimpse of her beautiful profile.

He shrugged and continued to undress her.

"Your Innocence..., you can stop now... Miranda." He stopped midway when he saw the glowing disk on her wrist.

"I... need to keep it activated, your wounds may not have been fully healed... and...eh..."But before she can finish her excuse, he sealed her lips with his.

It started with just a kiss and soon it became passionate, almost possessive. All Miranda can do was to give in to him and allow him to take control, the way he always had.

His lips trailed down her collar bone, sending shivers of pleasure down her body while his hands stroked and explored her chest and down to her lovely waist. The soft kimono silk slided off her smoothly against his finger tips. At one point in time, he pulled back to catch his breath. He wasn't sure when he's time will come, but he knew it would be soon. A siren rang in his mind to warn him that maybe he shouldn't be doing this. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. However, seeing Miranda all flustered from head to toe, he couldn't resist his urges to continue.

It wasn't before long that the two aching bodies moved rhythmically in unison and the two souls became one.

* * *

After an hour, they were both on the bathroom tiles panting heavily from the exhaustion of their love making. Kanda was the first to push himself up as he grabbed a towel to dry himself up.

Miranda felt his warmth had left her side. She fluttered her eyes open to see him his well framed body in front of her. She noticed he was putting his clothes back on.

"Kanda-Kun..." She called out to him without a second thought.

He continued to button his white collar shirt up ignoring her presence.

"I... I just wanted to ask you. If... if you ever l... loved me?" She could barely have the energy to speak.

However inaudible her words were, he heard her loud and clear.

"Miranda, forget about this had ever happened between us." He spoke quietly with his back towards her. "We should have never let this happen. It was my mistake."

"K...Kanda?" She knew it was hopeless. She felt like a fool. Unlucky Miranda, how could she ever thought that anyone would fall in love with her.

"Che.., don't get me wrong. You just need to know that what happened will only between us and not with anyone else, ever..." He said as he stomped out of the bathroom, leaving Miranda curled up into a fetal position, pondering his last words.

* * *

The weeks after were weeks of silence.

Clad in the Order's black uniform, Bak Chan took off his beret and paid tribute to those who had sacrificed their lives on the battlefield.

"Please accept my deepest condolences." Bak bowed deeply. "It must have been a great loss here at the headquarters, especially with Gensui Tiedoll gone."

"Thank you, I know it's hard to believe it had only been a month ago, but the tragedy still touched every one of us." Komui placed a reassuring hand on Bak's shoulder. "I take it you've got my letter, how is she doing?"

"Quiet as usual. Although she had been doing much better than the first day she came. We kept her busy helping out with some research so that should keep her from thinking too much."

"Thanks for taking her in to the Asian branch. It is better this way for her to still be with the Order then to send her back home all by herself." Komui led the superintendent down the hallway as they walked toward his office.

"I told everyone else her power had been diminishing and she decided to leave the Order at her own accord. Maybe it was during the same time the tragedy that resulted in Tiedoll's death and many other finders as well, so her absence is kept to a low profile... hold on..."

Bak looked forward to find the young Exorcist walking by them. "Hey kanda!" Bak called out only to be greeted with the most threatening glare he had ever seen as Kanda walked pass them and disappeared down the corridor.

"Friendly as always." Bak rolled his eyes.

"No, I think he had gotten worst." Komui sighed. "He locked himself in his room and the only time we ever see him is when he is coming and going between missions."

"She must have been really important to him. Does he know about the baby?"

Komui shook his head. "I am not too sure, but he is being monitored by Levierrer's people. Maybe one day when the war with the Millennium Earl has finally come to an end, they just might release the prisoner's here. Maybe one day..."

They remain silent for the rest of the journey as the two men solemnly walked down the hall.

The lone samurai went back to his room. He starred at the fully bloomed lotus that continued to glow brightly amidst the darkness surrounding him, waiting patiently for the day that he will be able to repay her for all the things that she had done...

* * *

A/N – Wow, can't believe I wrote another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story and once again thank you so much for reading. As always, I would love to hear your opinions and hopefully this will inspire more fandom for this pairing. I think this maybe the last chapter, but I feel kind of sad having to end this story like this. Perhaps that should be another ending??? But all good things must come to an end!


End file.
